


Playing Games

by Rabbit_is_Good_Rabbit_is_Wise



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Existential Crisis, First Kiss, Flirting, Flustered Poe Dameron, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit_is_Good_Rabbit_is_Wise/pseuds/Rabbit_is_Good_Rabbit_is_Wise
Summary: Poe is through playing games. He's finally going to confess his feelings to Finn.And okay, maybe he's not entirely through playing games, because he's decided to confess to Finn while they play video games.The only thing Poe doesn't count on is losing his nerve.Thankfully, Finn is there to help him find it.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Playing Games

**Two months after Exegol…**

Poe grabbed Finn, tugging as he called over his shoulder to Rose. “Comm us if anything explodes.” He turned before he could see the unimpressed stare she threw at him.

“Actually,” Finn said, as he let Poe drag him along, “comm us _before_ anything explodes.”

“Where’s the fun in that,” Poe said, tugging Finn a bit harder.

Finn stumbled, following Poe out of command. “Just not sure it’s wise for both of us to—”

“Nope,” Poe said, turning and navigating them down the hall. “No more excuses.”

Finn pulled out of Poe’s grasp and stood his ground. “Even if we haven’t had any major issues since—”

“Nope,” Poe said loudly.

“Will you let me finish?”

“Not if it’s gonna be—”

“Well, you don’t know what—”

“I’m just saying that if you’re gonna—”

Finn threw up his hands. “Because Poe _always_ has to be in charge and—”

“What?!? You seriously believe that I—”

Rose’s voice cut through the bickering. “Would you two leave already?”

They both stared at each other.

_It’s your fault_ , Poe mouthed to Finn. Finn raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “It is,” Poe hissed.

“I don’t hear you leaving,” Rose called out.

“Sorry,” Poe yelled.

“Sorry,” Finn said, frowning at Poe.

“You started it,” Poe said before sticking out his tongue.

Finn pointed at Poe. “If you think you can distract me by being cute—”

Poe grabbed his finger. “Buddy,” he flashed Finn his biggest smile, “I’m just trying to get you to relax for a few hours. That’s all.”

Finn sighed, pulling his finger out of Poe’s hand. “Yeah, fine.”

Poe slapped him on the back and started forward. “Come on. It’ll do both of us some good.”

**# # # # # # # # # #**

**# # # # # # # # # #**

As they settled in front of the holo projector, Finn picked up a controller like it might bite him. “Uh, explain to me again how pretending to be in a battle is going to relax us?”

Poe laughed, bringing over two drinks and settling on the floor next to Finn. Finn didn’t miss the way Poe managed to sit so that they were pressed up against each other. He didn’t mind it, either.

Poe said, “I don’t know, but…” He shrugged. “It’s a game! Here, it doesn’t matter if you crash or if you can’t beat the system. It’s just for fun.” Finn chuckled. “What,” Poe asked.

“I’ve played enough games of dejarik with you to know that it’s never _just for fun_.”

“What are you talking about?”

Finn opened his mouth, but then shook his head. “Never mind.”

“No. What?”

“Fine,” Finn sighed. “I’m talking about the fact that everything starts out all nice and friendly but then, when you start to lose, well…” He shrugged.

“You make it sound like I’m a sore loser,” Poe said.

Finn cracked a smile. “Well, if the shoe fits…”

“Hey,” Poe shoved him. “Be nice!”

Finn laughed. “Only if you promise to.”

Poe picked up his controller. “I’m always nice. The nicest. Ask anyone.”

“Like Rey?”

“Rey doesn’t count,” Poe said, switching on the game.

“That’s what I thought,” Finn said, turning to the projection. He scanned the title. “Galaxy Quest?”

“Yeah,” Poe said, the excitement clear in his voice. “Basically, we’re two pilots going around the galaxy trying to save it from the evil _Dominion_.” Poe voice went low and scary.

“Dominion?” Finn tried not to laugh.

“We get sent on a bunch of adventures by a mighty warrior known as the Star-Walker.”

At that point, Finn couldn’t contain his giggles. “The Star-Walker? Really? Did Luke know about this?”

“Probably,” Poe said, with a smile. “It was really popular when I was a kid.”

And then it all clicked into place for Finn. “Ahhhh.”

“Ahhhh?”

“And I’m guessing you were the number one _Galaxy Quest_ player on Yavin, weren’t you?”

Poe dipped his head. “I wasn’t bad.”

“He’s blushing,” Finn said, bumping Poe’s shoulder.

“Not blushing, just, just…”

“Just?”

Poe playfully shoved him. “You’re a nerf herder, you know that?”

“One of the best,” Finn said with a chuckle. “So, how do you play?”

Poe’s smile was blinding. “Well…”

**# # # # # # # # # #**

**# # # # # # # # # #**

**One hour later…**

Poe was getting his butt kicked, and on one hand, it was really pissing him off—he was great at this game and Finn really shouldn’t have been able to trounce him so easily on his first try—but on the other hand, Poe knew that part of why he was losing had nothing to do with Finn.

Or, actually it had _everything_ to do with Finn.

_Finn._

No matter what he did, he couldn’t stop thinking about Finn. The way Finn would lean into him as he moved his character around. The way his lips pouted just a bit when he was concentrating. The way he’d whoop and laugh when Poe pulled off an amazing trick. It was all Poe could do not to stop playing and just watch Finn.

So yeah, his concentration was shot.

Especially because…

_Because we’ve been dancing around this for weeks_ , Poe thought as Finn jumped ahead yet again. He snuck a look over at Finn, who had the controller up in the air, like it would help his character move faster.

_Plus, he’s Finn._ Poe just barely stopped himself from sighing.

But then he reminded himself, _My kriffing Co-General Finn_. It was like dousing himself in cold water. _Most likely Rey’s boyfriend Finn_ , he added, frowning.

“You worried I’m going to free the Jawas before you do?”

Poe’s attention snapped back to the game. “Huh?”

Finn nodded at Poe. “What’s with the frown?”

“What? That? Nothing,” Poe said, feeling his face heat up. “Just concentrating.”

“Ummmmm-hummmmmm.”

**# # # # # # # # # #**

**# # # # # # # # # #**

**Thirty minutes later…**

_Will you just make a move already_ , Finn thought at Poe as he leaned into him yet again.

Poe cackled as he shot down an enemy ship. “Yeah!”

Finn couldn’t help his smile watching Poe’s face brighten. And then, when Poe bit his lip, Finn felt his heart start pounding in his chest. He had to fight the urge to throw his controller down and kiss Poe as thoroughly as possible. _How close does a being have to sit to you to get you to notice him?_

“You givin’ up already?”

“Huh,” Finn said, blinking.

Poe nodded to the holo. “You’re falling behind there, buddy.”

“Oh yeah,” Finn said, refocusing on the game.

**# # # # # # # # # #**

**# # # # # # # # # #**

**An hour later…**

“This was a terrible idea.”

“What,” Finn asked.

“Horrible idea,” Poe said, gesturing at the holo where Finn’s character was yet again about to beat him at a challenge. “Why did I let you talk me into this?”

“It was _your_ idea! _You_ wanted to do this!”

“Fine. My idea, but I’m admitting it was terrible.”

“Because you’re losing?”

“Because you’re cheating!”

“What?” Finn looked away from the projection to fix Poe with a withering stare. “I’m not cheating. _You’re_ losing.”

“No,” Poe said, shaking his head and pressing his controller’s buttons even harder. “You have the advantage.”

“I’ve never played this kriffing game before!”

“Yeah, but you’re a trained super-soldier.”

“And you’re supposedly the best pilot in the Resistance,” Finn quipped.

“Best pilot in the galaxy,” Poe muttered.

“Exactly,” Finn said, “So you should be able to handle—” He blew up another of the Dominion’s ships and grinned.

“No,” Poe said. “Not fair.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “How exactly did my Stormtrooper training prepare me for this?”

“Well,” Poe said, searching for something to say. “Okay, maybe it didn’t.” Then, he smiled and pointed to Finn. “But you have the Force!”

“Not how the Force works, Poe.”

“Exactly how it works!”

“Nope, but I do think you’re a sore loser.”

“You’re just a sore winner,” Poe pouted, as he tried to take out one of the Dominion’s ships and missed. “Kriff!”

“I told you this would happen,” Finn said as Poe got up. Poe started grumbling as he headed for the small kitchen in his quarters.

“What was that, dear,” Finn asked in the sweetest voice possible. He paused the game and went to join Poe.

Poe was frowning at the selection of food he’d picked out for their game night. He shook his head and leaned back against the counter.

“Poe,” Finn said, walking over and bumping his shoulder into Poe’s.

Poe let out a long breath.

“Poe?” Finn bumped again.

“You are so good at everything,” Poe said, his voice tinged with a kind of awe that made Finn want to duck his head and blush.

“We both know that’s not true.”

“Do we,” Poe asked. He turned to Finn. “You’re a crack shot. You’re phenomenal at hand to hand. You learned how to fly faster than almost anyone I know.”

“And I’m a terrific dancer,” Finn said.

“Exactly,” Poe said.

“I was kidding.”

“I’m not,” Poe said, pushing off the counter and grabbing a piece of fruit. He bit into it, his forehead scrunched in thought.

The playful banter they’d been trading for most of the night had suddenly evaporated and Finn wasn’t quite sure how to read Poe’s new mood. “Are you seriously having an existential crisis because I’m beating you at a game?”

Poe nodded, taking another bite. “Yeah, I think so.”

Finn sighed, wrapping an arm around Poe’s shoulders. “You are one complex moof milker, you know that?”

“I’ve been told,” Poe said with his mouth full.

Finn plucked the piece of fruit from Poe’s hand and took a bite. “Would it make you feel better to know I was a terrible janitor during my rotation on Starkiller?”

“A little bit.” He smiled at Finn. He grabbed the piece of fruit back from Finn and took another bite.

“So, what’s really on your mind?”

“Who says there’s anything on my—”

“Poe,” Finn said, his voice serious.

Poe shook his head and took another bite of the fruit. He handed it back to Finn and took a deep breath before squaring his shoulders and turning to face the other man. “There’s something that I had planned for…” The words left him. He shook his head. “What I mean is that I’ve been wanting to tell you something for a while now and, ummmm… “ He took a deep breath and nodded to himself. “Okay, see, tonight was supposed to be, well, um…” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Kriff, why is this so hard?”

Finn fought against his smile as he placed a reassuring hand on Poe’s shoulder. He looked directly into Poe’s eyes. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Poe let out another long breath. “Okay.” He nodded. “Good.” He nodded again. “Yeah.” He ran his hand back through his hair. “I can do this.”

“Poe.”

“Yeah?”

Finn kept his eyes trained on Poe’s.

“Fine,” Poe breathed out. His eyes locked onto Finn’s. He opened his mouth and nothing came out.

“Poe.”

“Um, yeah. Right. Well….” He panicked. _Say something. Say anything!_ “What were you going to tell Rey on Pasaana,” Poe blurted out. _Why the kriff did I ask that????_

Finn’s hand slipped off Poe’s shoulder and he rolled his eyes. “Really? You’re still on this?” He shook his head, walking the length of the kitchen and back. He was mad for a single breath before he realized that Poe already knew what he had wanted to tell Rey. He just didn’t know that he knew. _Maybe this is the opportunity I’ve been waiting for._ He gave Poe a steely look, hoping this might be the nudge Poe to finally talk about their feelings. “Why?”

“Why?”

“Yeah, why?” Finn stepped up so that they were nearly nose to nose.

“Uhhhh.” Poe wanted to look away, but he couldn’t. “Because, well…” All his potential excuses evaporated, and he remembered what it felt like, thinking they were going to die and hearing Finn call out for Rey. His chest hurt just remembering it. His voice got quiet. “Because it seems to me that it would have to be something pretty important if it’s the thing you want to say to a being when you’re just about to die.”

“And?”

“And,” Poe said, flummoxed, stepping back, trying to get out of Finn’s space.

But Finn wasn’t going to let him go that easily. He stepped forward. “Why does it matter so much?”

“Because, um, well…” He looked down. “Because…”

“And what does it have to do with tonight?”

Poe huffed, shaking his head. “I’m doing this all wrong.” His shoulders slumped and he hung his head. “I just…”

As much fun as it was to tease Poe, Finn couldn’t stand the agony in Poe’s voice one more second. “Poe,” he said softly, using his finger to lift Poe’s chin. “Tell me.”

Poe still refused to meet Finn’s eyes, and his voice was little more than a whisper when he asked, “Why her?”

“Why _Rey_?” Finn opened his mouth to tell Poe the truth—he’d wanted to tell her first because she would understand what it was like, suddenly discovering you had a connection to the Force.

But before he could, Poe said, “We’ve been friends since Jakku, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And this past year, you and I have been working together, running missions, and…”

“And,” Finn asked.

Poe looked up, his eyes earnest and just a little bit frightened. “And I didn’t imagine it, did I? This,” he gestured between them, “this…whatever it is between us.”

Finn smiled. “No, Dameron, you didn’t imagine it.”

Some of the fear left Poe’s eyes, but then he asked, “So why Rey?”

Finn sighed, moving closer to Poe. “It wasn’t what you think.”

“No?”

“No. I was trying to tell her about the Force.”

Finn watched as Poe’s eyes got wider and wider as what Finn said sunk in. Poe blinked and then grinned. “The Force?”

“Yeah,” Finn said.

“That you’re Force sensitive?” Finn nodded, smiling. “You weren’t going to tell her that you loved her?”

Finn blinked. “Rey?”

“Of course, Rey,” Poe said.

“She’s my best friend, Poe.”

“Ouch.” Finn raised an eyebrow and Poe said, “I thought _I_ was your best friend.”

Finn rolled his eyes and crowded into Poe’s space. “Would you rather be my best friend or my boyfriend?”

Poe’s grin was so wide it had to hurt. “Oh, definitely boyfriend.”

“I thought so,” Finn said. “I mean, that is what tonight was all about, right?” Finn gestured to the holo projector in the next room. “Game night and,” he used finger quotes to make his point, “relaxing.” Finn smirked. “It was all supposed to lead up to some big confession, yeah?”

Poe blushed. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“Fine! Yes, that was my plan.”

“But then you chickened out.”

“No,” Poe said, “I didn’t chicken out.”

“Really?”

“No.”

“Really?”

“No. I simply reassessed the situation and figured I should clear things up before moving forward with any declarations,” Poe said.

“Ummmmmmm-hmmmmmmm.” Finn stepped back and crossed his arms.

“What?”

“You still haven’t made any declarations. I’m the only one who’s said anything.”

“Well, I think it’s pretty clear that—”

“Nothing’s clear. Not until you say it.”

Poe blushed. “Fine,” he said. He took a deep breath. “Finn,” he started.

“Yes?”

“Finn…” He swallowed hard.

“I’m waiting.”

Poe shot Finn an annoyed look. “Fine.” He locked eyes with Finn. “Over the past year, I’ve come to realize that, that…that I have feelings for you. I like you, and I think we should date.”

Finn’s grin spread wide. “Now, was that so hard?”

“You’re a nerf-herder, you know that?”

Finn started laughing. “Probably.” He stepped back over to Poe, putting his arms on Poe’s shoulders. “But I’m the nerf-herder who agrees that we should start dating.” He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Poe’s nose. “The nerf-herder who’s been crazy about you forever.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“The nerf-herder who’s going to kiss me for real now?”

Finn’s smile turned hungry and his voice was low as he leaned forward and said, “Definitely.”

Poe squeaked as their lips met, but in the next heartbeat, his eyes fluttered shut and he wrapped his arms around Finn, pulling him closer.

**# # # # # # # # # #**

**# # # # # # # # # #**

**An indefinite amount of time later…**

Poe’s hair was mussed. His shirt was unbuttoned. Finn’s lips were swollen, and he’d lost his shirt entirely. Both were a bit dazed as they parted.

Poe closed his eyes, licking his lips and making a contented little sound. “So…”

“So,” Finn said, searching the floor for his missing shirt.

As he found it and slipped it back on, Poe said, “Game night again tomorrow?”

Finn chuckled. “Sure.” He stepped back over to Poe, helping him with the last of his buttons. “But maybe tomorrow, we give up any pretense of playing the game and get right to the good stuff?” He could feel the shiver that went through Poe at that.

“Sounds,” Poe swallowed, his voice still a little squeaky as he said, “Sounds good.”

“Thought so,” Finn said, stepping back and smiling. His eyes caught sight of the chrono on the wall. “Kriff,” he said. “I should probably…” He motioned to the door.

“Yeah,” Poe said, his grin losing a bit of its strength.

Neither seemed willing to move, and they stood there, staring into each other’s eyes.

Somewhere outside, there was a loud noise, followed by a string of beeps. Finn blinked and seemed to come out of his trance. “Yeah, I should…” He started for the door and then turned. “I had fun tonight.”

“Me too,” Poe said, coming up to the door and putting his hands on either side of Finn’s head. “See you in the morning?” Poe raised an eyebrow.

“That you will.” Finn’s eyes darted down to Poe’s bottom lip and Poe couldn’t help but bite it. Finn sucked in a breath.

Just as Poe leaned in to nibble on Finn’s lip, an angry beep sounded on the other side of the door. “Bee,” Poe hissed, pushing back from Finn and opening the door. “You’re supposed to be spending the night with Rey!”

Bee rolled in, forcing both men to jump back as it rolled to its charging station.

Finn chuckled, shaking his head. “I think that’s my cue. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Poe grabbed Finn’s hand, pulling him back in. He placed a feather-light kiss on Finn’s lips. “Tomorrow, General.”

“General,” Finn said with a quick salute. He leaned in and whispered, “Good night.”

“Good night to you too,” Poe said, turning to steal another kiss.

They were interrupted by a series of beeps as Bee came rushing back towards them. Finn jumped as Poe yelled, “What the kriff, Bee!” Finn only caught bits and pieces of the next series of quick beeps, but Poe turned bright red. “Wait. What did she say,” he demanded.

As Bee answered, Finn pressed his lips together, trying not to smile. Poe’s eyes were growing in horror. As Bee finished, Poe stuttered out, “I, I, I…” He turned to Finn for some help, but Finn couldn’t keep it in any longer. He was laughing so hard, he was gasping for breath. Poe growled, “Oh yeah. Hilarious! She’s teaching my droid about sex, Finn!”

“Better that than Bee catching us together one night.”

If Finn thought Poe was red before, it was nothing compared to the shade of crimson he turned now. Poe’s mouth fell open and his eyes went wide. Finn put his finger under Poe’s jaw. “You’re gaping, dear.”

Poe blinked a few times and then refocused on Finn. “Kriff,” he whispered. “Hadn’t thought of that.”

“Really?”

Poe’s blush went even deeper. He looked down. “Not _that_ ,” he said, averting his eyes. He pointed at Bee. “That.”

Finn chuckled. “Might want to invest in a lock on your bedroom door then,” he said, giving Poe a quick wink and a kiss on the cheek before starting out the door. “See you tomorrow!”

“Tomorrow,” Poe repeated, watching Finn’s retreating form.

Bee pressed into Poe’s leg and Poe blinked out of his daze. “Sorry, buddy. Just…ummmm, thinking about the uh… _game_ that Finn and I might play tomorrow night.” He nodded to Bee’s charging station and once Bee was settled, he took a deep breath and made his way towards his room _._

As thoughts of Finn began to fill his head, he looked at Bee and then back at his door. _Definitely need to get a lock._

_As soon as possible._

He collapsed onto his bed, his mind filled with images of Finn. _First thing in the morning._

Poe felt a delightful shiver thinking about the possibilities…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading!


End file.
